Prior attempts in suspending an infant from an overhead support have included U.S. Pat. No. 523,337 to Ebert, U.S. Pat. No. 582,215 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 595,235 to Amrock, U.S. Pat. No. 756,230 to Goddard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,824 to Melniker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,890 to Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,110 to Murphy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,456 to Allen. In these patents, a crib, cradle or hammock is suspended from a support.
In the patents to Martin and Goddard, a crib or cradle are suspended by a spring from a support located above the crib or cradle. In these two patents, the range of rotation of the crib or cradle about a central vertical axis is limited. In addition, no precautions are employed in the event of breakage of the suspending spring.